


Shooting Star

by YuuramGinZuraKillugonRenGiyuu



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuuramGinZuraKillugonRenGiyuu/pseuds/YuuramGinZuraKillugonRenGiyuu
Summary: Set time after Gintoki's wedding to Tsukuyo





	Shooting Star

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE: I don't know what am I writing hahaha, just read it and you can leave a comment and like if you want. I'm just a wannabe writer who loves GinZura. English is not my first language correct me if you see anything wrong.  
> Disclaimer: I do not owned the Characters it is from our Sorachi-sensei. If I owned the characters I'll make sure not to let Zura in standby.

**Sequel of After All this time**  
\------- **Shooting Star** \-------

  
**A month after Tsukuyo gave birth**

  
Today is the first month of baby Ichiro, Gintoki and Tsukuyo's first son. The Yorozuya is busy doing their odds job at the Shinsengumi headquarters. They are planning to have a little celebration for ichiro's first month, most of their friends are invited and so Gintoki is busy making money for the celebration.

**Gintoki's POV**

  
I didn't know having a family squeeze my wallet, its been a month since ichiro is born and 3 yrs since I married to Tsukuyo. Tsukuyo is still working in Yoshiwara but only if I don't have a work so I can look for Ichiro. Kagura is now living with Shimura's house and she's in a relationship with the Vice Commander of Shinsengumi Soichiro, sometimes she goes to Space with her bald dad or with his psycho brother. Shinpachi is still a cherry boy and still waiting for Otsu's approval to court her and his one of the teacher in their Dojo. Takasugi and the Kiheitai together with some of Harusame is still in space travelling but this time they are the known as space police. Sakamoto and the rest of his comrades are still a merchant. Otae and Kondo got married and now they are both handling the Dojo. Hijikata became the Commander of Shinsengumi and in a relationship with Yamazaki, we are shock when they announce that their in a relationship and thought their just joking but it turns out to be true when Yamazaki kissed Hijikata, Zura is so supportive with HijiZaki couple thats why he made a law for the same sex marriage. Zura is nowhere to be found. After 3 yrs of being the 1st Prime Minister of Japan, he resigned and let the late Shogun's little sister to be the next prime minister. He guided her for her first 6 months he became the adviser of Soyo but after that he ask Matsuraida and Nobume to guide her and then he left together with his Space duck and the Jouishishi is now disband.

"Do you heared any news about Katsura-san" Pattsuan asked me, I just shrugged "Worry about yourself Pattsuan, Zura is a old man now, maybe he's with the ramen widow or he's looking for his missing common sense" I told Shinpachi but I think about him and hoping he's really doing well. Knowing Zura he is stubborn and now that the Japan is now in good condition, he already done his long time dream and he did success on changing the country for the better, he did a good job of having equality for both humans and amanto's.

"Gin-chaaaaan, we need to get back the party will start and your the father of the celebrant you useless Father I didnt feed you to be useless!" Kagura shouted followed by her Boyfriend and the two other high ranking of Shinsengumi. I waved my hand and followed them, Shinpachi also followed them.

Today is so peacefull like the war never happen, the amanto and the humans are now friends and getting close together. I saw them smiling at each other, greeting each other and doing stuff together. Yeah so peaceful...

At the Yorozuya house, Old hag and her two companion assist and help Tsukki doing chords and to my surprise Zura's thing Space duck is here and playing with Ichiro. I look for Zura but he is not there. Tatsuma appeared at my back and said his greetings.

"Looking for the wig-head? he's not here and he will not be here ever again" Sakamoto said and I look at him and asked what does he mean and he just laugh and gave me a paper bag.

"ahahahha that's Zura's gift for your child he said that Uncle can't come but he wishes good health for your child, Let's go inside Kintoki and eat and drink" I let him pulled me back inside, I'm still thinking of what he means.

Some of our friends are here and Kamui is also here together with his assistant Abuto, they gave Takasugi's gift and greetings. At the middle of the party, Kamui's phone rang and he answered it, he later gave the phone to Sakamoto saying that it was urgent call from Takasugi. I got curious not only me but its us specially Elizabeth he go to Sakamoto and listen to their conversation, Elizabeth raised his sign board. "Is it time to go?", Sakamoto nodded and look also for Kamui.

"Kintoki, Tsukki-kun and everyone, Elizabeth and I needed to go. We hope to meet you guys again soon" Sakamoto said and he holds Mutsu and then whispered to Kamui. I heared Sakamoto said that they need me now but I think you can go back after the party, you have Abuto and you can bond with your lil sister. Sakamoto patted Kamui's shoulder and Kamui smiled at him. Sakamoto called Elizabeth and they both exited the house.  
After they left, I asked Kamui whats goin on and he said that I should ask Takasugi for he can't say it because its a secret of them. I asked Kagura to ask Kamui or Abuto about the secret of Takasugi and Sakamoto.

"Really Samurai-kun?" asked Kamui "You really want to know about what they are doing?" he ask again and I said that I just got curious but if its not important then I do not need to know. Abuto and Kamui look at each other and Kamui said "Its only the wig-samurai but he is not important to you silver-samurai-san as you said if its not important then you dont need to know".

"What are you saying? Zura is important to me too same with all the people here" I shouted and everyone look at me. I saw the smirk on Kamui's face and then he smiled brightly. "So he's important to you then why are you here and not beside him?" he asked me again and I said that I don't know where he is.

"If he's important to you then why did you not asked the Duck? Abuto asked me and I only look at him. Why didn't I asked that Space duck of Zura? Because I was scared to see Zura and brings back my feelings for him, I think its better if we don't see each other. I already have a family and I moved on and remove my feelings for him so why?  
I remained silent and Kagura break the silent and asked her brother where is the wig-head.

"Kamuiiii where is Zura I need to know! I demanded you to talk or else I will tell ChibiSugi that your not treating me well! - Kagura shouted at Kamui and Kamui shouted back at him and they both start fighting. It takes some minute to stop them from destroying the house. 

"We will leave now! Police officer make sure to lecture my lil sister about being respectful!" Kamui shouted and exit the building.  
Abuto followed but he look at me and said "There's only days left before he leave make sure you guys come, he's in Hagi..."  
I ran to them and ask Abuto what does he mean about leaving? Who's leaving? and why Hagi  
Kamui look at me with a pity, all of our visitor including my family followed us outside of the building

"The wig-headed samurai, he's dying and the doctor said that he only have days before he's due to this world. Takasugi and the loud-fellow samurai is the one who always accompany him. He's wish is to never tell each and anyone of you about he's condition. But I respected you and I know it worries my boyfriend if he's the one to tell you, the wig-head will be mad at him so I made a decision to tell you the truth. We are now going back to Hagi, If you want... you can come and Abuto will take responsibility if the wig-head get mad." Kamui told us and then without a word we all followed them still shock about the news, I sense that someone hold my hand but I'm too occupied to look who's holding me right now.

We are now at the Hospital waiting for the room to open, Kamui and Abuto get inside of Zura's private room.

"I'm sorry to not say this, but I already know whats Katsura's health before he left..." Kondo said looking serious and I punch him... I punch him and shouted asking why didn't he tell me... why didn't they become so selfish." Hijikata and Okita is the one who stop me from punching Kondo and I also asked them if they know and they said no. We kept on shouting, others tried to calm me but I can't! The one I love the most is now in his last days before he leave forever and I didn't have a chance to be with him! to encourage him and support him. 

The door opened and Takasugi opened the door and make us all go inside. The room is big, big enough for us to keep. I saw Zura looking at us and Kagura run to hug him.

All of us is now silent as we observe the once who is lively, energetic, funny idiot wig head now looks like a skeleton but still he remains elegant and beutiful despite the weight loss. He only have a oxygen in his nose and some wire in his finger to monitor he's blood pressure and heart. 

"Katsura-san its nice to see you again" Shinpachi break the silent and we still hear Kagura's cry.  
Zura is patting Kagura's head and he looks at Shinpachi. "Nice to see you too Shinpachi-dono, how are you?" Zura ask him.

Some of our friends is now beside Zura and I remained silent and leaning to the wall near the door. Takasugi and Sakamoto come to me and they only patted my back.

"You know? I tried to woo Zura but still he remains inlove and loyal to you after all these years, even if you have a family and now a son, Your lucky man" Takasugi said he remains his eyes on Zura.

"I don't know what your saying that he's inlove with me, I know Zura since we are still kids and he's type is some kind of widows" I said to him and Sakamoto just look at with with disappointed look.

"Both of you are idiots. Zura thinks your a straight man and now you think he is into widows. Both of you are stupid coward, both of you are inlove with each other but can't be together and now Zura's leaving for good." Takasugi said and patted my shoulder he called Kamui and exited the room. 

"Kintoki... just say your feelings for him before its too late, I know he will be happy to here it and I know you will also needed it." Sakamoto said and he also left the room

"I told my doctor that I already accepted my faith and I don't want to remain here forever, I planned to go outside tomorrow maybe I can tour you all! this is Hagi my hometown with Takasugi. I brought a house, you can all stay there! I believe that some of you needs to go back to Edo specially the Police." Zura said to everyone

"But Katsura-san your still not well and I think that there's a cure in your sickness or you can come to space with Sakamoto-san maybe theres a planet who can cure you!" Shinpachi protested, he already said what we all wanted to say

"Guys I believe Katsura-san already made a decision and we can't change it also he can't go to space not with his worst condition." Mutsu said some protested but Zura smiled at us and talk again

"I'm tired and I already finish my goal, I am now happy and contended... I know Sensei with my family and our comrades is now waiting for me to be with them. I hope you all respect my decision, its a hard decision but I wanted this and don't protest anymore nothing can change my mind." He said while looking at me

 _Nothing will change thats how stubborn you are Zura! even if I said that fight for your life because I love you._ I wanted to say it but Tsukki and my son is here I don't want them to think that I don't love them.

  
"While the Shinsengumi is here I think its better to say my farewell speech to all of you" Zura said and Otae, Kagura and Shinpachi is now crying

"For Shinsengumi Captain and Yamazaki-dono I hope that your relationship will be as strong as the bond of the shinsengumi members to Kondo, I wish for your happiness and always protect the edo and the government."

"For Okita-dono treat Leader better and make her always happy bring her food always and don't let your comrades die also don't skip work"

"For Kondo, you are my friend even if we started as an enemy we both share the same goal for better edo to protect edo and bring justice I'm hoping to see your child to be like you a kind-hearted strong leader"

All the Shinsengumi members salute at Katsura and Katsura smiled at them and said that don't be too formal.

"For Otae-san, your pregnant I hope you pay attention to your health and don't worry about everything I know Shinpachi-dono is now an independent man" Otae just nodded still crying but she smiled at Zura

"For Mutsu-san, I know that you and Sakamoto cancelled your wedding because of me, I wish you both happiness and everlasting love, Mutsu-san please bear and have more patience with Sakamoto he's an idiot but have a good heart"

"For Shinpachi-dono, take good care and I know since the first time I saw you. I know your brave and has a heart of true samurai. Wait for the right person to love faith will be good for you, thank you for being my friend and remember your not just a glasses but a glasses with a heart" Shinpachi hug Zura

"For Leader-dono, your just like Gintoki both of you called me Zura even though I don't want to be called like that and both of you are stubborn and strong, take care of yourself and trust Okita-san more because I know he loves you and take care of Sadaharu-dono" Kagura cried louder and Zura patted her head still hugging Zura and never let him go.

"For Otose-san and Tama-san, live life to the fullest, thank you for taking care of my bestfriend" Otose just nodded and Tama is recording what Zura is saying.

"For Sakamoto, my idiot friend who always have my back and gives me my greatest friend Elizabeth, Thank you for giving me the best gift and for always be there for me even if you are busy with your space tour and I hope your wedding will be happy" 

"For Kamui-dono and Abuto-dono, even though I don't know you well enough, still when you've learned that I'm at the hospital, you guys stayed with me and always listen to my story about Takasugi's childhood. Kamui-dono I hope you won't be jealous of me anymore and I know Takasugi loves you." 

"For Tsukki-dono, take care of yourself and your family. I wish you the best health and please take care of Gintoki." both of them smiled at each other

"For Takasugi, thank you I already told you all and you know me more than I know myself, I will say hello sensei for you and don't have to worry about me anymore. I am more than happy now"  
and last

"For Gintoki..." he stop and I was nervous what he will say he then look at me and tell me to come and hold his hand and I did what he want

"Gintoki I live my life to the fullest, this is now the beautiful ending. Thank you for.... everything"  
Everyone hug Zura and didn't protest about Zura's decision

Takasugi and Sakamoto escort all of our friends to Zura's house so they can rest and I volunteer to look for Zura, they all agree and they know we needed some time to talk.

After they left. I sit next to Zura's bed he is just staring at the sky. I remained silent for a while.

"Gintoki you've always been part of me this whole journey of my life became meaningful with you by my side. I always want to say this" Zura said still looking at the sky though he looks like he's going to pass out but still remain seated

"Zura its the same as me you've hold the biggest part of my being and without you... without you I think I will lost my will to live."I said that carefully didnt notice that tears comes out of my eyes

" Gintoki live... your the only one who can keep my memory alive. live because now you have a true family. I will be here always at the sky you can look up to it just like my lucky star... you will have your own star and that is me." Zura smiled and wipe away my tears and I hug him

"Zura your a shooting star, your always make my wish come true at the same time my light. I''ll be seeing you even without the telescope you will be my brightest star" 

The dawn is near and both of them stay hugging each other, feeling the warm of each other without a word... they both fell asleep in each others arm they both find their peace and happiness.

End---

  
I hope you enjoy it Thank you


End file.
